¡OREJÓN!
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione no entiende qué pasa, George no para de reirse y Ron tiene un grave problema generado por otro de los tontos inventos, sin hechizo reversible aún, para la tienda de bromas. Ella intentará subirle el ánimo, ¡pero él ni siquiera le abre la puerta!


¡Hola! Ojalá les gusté este extraño pedacito de las vidas de estos dos que se me ha ocurrido escribir. La verdad es que me reí escribiéndolo y debo advertirles que está harto fluff.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling<em>

* * *

><p>—Ron...mi amor— la voz de Hermione sonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, más dulce que de costumbre y utilizando un diminutivo de amor que hacía énfasis en la amabilidad de su tono —Abre la puerta ¿sí?<p>

—No, Hermione. Ya te dije que quiero estar solo— dijo refunfuñándose sobre la cama.

—Ginny, ¿qué demonios pasó ahora? — preguntó Hermione exasperada, perdiendo la paciencia. Ron escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta la respuesta de Ginny, casi a gritos.

—Pregúntale al cavernícola que tienes por novio qué es lo que pasó. Anda, pregúntale— se acercó a la puerta y gritó —A ver si a ti se atreve a contestarte con la verdad.

—¿Pero qué…? — Hermione no terminó la frase y volvió a afirmarse contra la puerta de madera —Ronald ¿qué está pasando? ¡Ya dímelo!

—¡No sé de qué habla Ginny, si no tiene nada que ver aquí! —gritó Ron en respuesta.

—¡Ronald, no me grites!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

—¡No te grito a ti, dije GI-NNY! — el pelirrojo estaba furioso y frustrado, y las intervenciones de Hermione parecían sólo exasperarlo un poco más.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? — se oyó la voz de Molly al inicio del rellano y Hermione, Ginny y George se giraron de sopetón a verla. Se secaba las manos en su delantal, amarrado a su regordeta cintura mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Ron.

—Mamá, tu hijito menor es un tarado, eso pasa— dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—No hables así de tu hermano— le corrigió Molly —¡Ronald, ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué hace mamá aquí? ¡Ginny, deja de armar escándalos!

—¡No me grites así, Ronald! – le reprendió su mamá.

—Por Merlín, ¡dije GI-NNY!— gritó Ron otra vez, más exasperado que antes. George soltó una carcajada y las tres le miraron confundidas.

—¿De qué te ríes tú? — soltaron Hermione y Molly a la vez al hombre alto que se carcajeaba sin pudor frente a la situación. Hermione escuchó a Ron resoplar como un caballo dentro de la habitación.

—Me río de Ron, ¿de quién más? — dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando controlar su risa.

—¡Vete a la mierda, George! — soltó Ron. Hermione abrió la boca para reprenderle la grosería que había dicho, pero pronto recordó que Molly estaba en la habitación.

—¡Ronald Weasley, cuida tu boca! ¡Estás en frente de tu madre y de tu novia, no puedes hablar así! — le reprendió alzando la voz más que todos.

—Ustedes están afuera de mi habitación, yo no estoy frente a ustedes — refunfuñó.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ginny, que estaba enojada, de brazos cruzados y empujaba a George para que parara de reírse.

—Ginny, tú sabes lo que pasa ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Ron? — preguntó Hermione frustrándose. Molly también miró atenta a su hija.

—¡NO TENGO IDEA QUE LE PASA! ¡George no me quiere contar! Dice que tengo que verlo por mi misma— y la carcajada de George se ahogó en cuanto las tres mujeres volvieron a mirarlo con rabia.

—Está bien, está bien— dijo George secándose las lágrimas que habían asomado de sus ojos por la risa —Ron estuvo ayudando con la tienda hoy, pero sabe que su misión no es entrometerse en los inventos nuevos… y ¡oh, vamos! Las tres lo conocen, intentó hacer algo y— una carcajada interrumpió su monólogo —y le salió mal.

Todo el enojo pareció desaparecer de los ojos de Hermione, Molly también ablando un poquito su semblante, enternecidas. Ambas reacciones enojaron más a Ginny.

—Hermione, lleva así por mucho rato, no creo que nos abra— dijo el único hombre de este lado de la puerta y era cierto. Hermione había llegado hace unos diez minutos y se había encontrado con la gritería de Ginny y la risa de George. Ella caminó unos pasos y volvió a afirmarse sobre la puerta.

—¿Pero y por qué un hechizo le salió mal está tan enfadado?— preguntó Molly con incredulidad e incierto en su voz —Oh, vamos Ron, no es para tanto— pero George había vuelto a reír — ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE TU HERMANO!— su madre le pegó en el hombro con el trapo de cocina que traía amarrado a su delantal. Esta vez fue el turno de George de ser fulminado por la mirada de Hermione.

—Cariño— dijo Molly con una ternura repentina —está bien que estés enojado y con tus hermanos aún más. Se han comportado pésimo— Ginny abrió la boca en O y George tuvo que contener otra vez la risa —pero Hermione vino a visitarte, no la tendrás en el pasillo toda la noche ¿verdad?

—No, pero que George y la enana se vayan— dijo Ron acercándose a la puerta. Molly se giró y con el mismo trapo que había golpeado a George correteó a Ginny y a él como si de aves se tratase, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione que le sonrió de vuelta y se fue junto con los quejidos de Ginny y las risas de George.

La puerta continuaba sin abrirse.

—Ya, Ron— dijo ella con voz queda —¿de verdad que estás enojado sólo por un hechizo que no te salió?— le preguntó sonando algo molesta —Además George dijo que el asunto de los inventos no es lo tuyo, ya podrías haberlo practicado antes por último…

—Si vas a empezar a decirme las mil formas de porqué soy un estúpido, puedes parar ahora, no necesito escucharlo— dijo él, enojado. Hermione se puso colorada de rabia.

—¡Es que no sé qué decirte, no me abres la puerta, aún ni siquiera me saludas! — dio una patada al suelo.

—Hola— dijo él con su voz aún denotando la molestia. Si ella no hubiese estado tan enojada, se habría reído.

—No empieces con tonterías, Ron

—Hermione, soy un bruto— dijo apoyándose en la puerta con la cabeza. Hermione sintió la culpa en la voz de Ron, la tristeza y vergüenza que se escapaban de sus palabras. Volvió a sentir, como hace un rato atrás, que su mal humor bajaba y entraba en ella una ternura incontrolable.

—No lo eres— dijo ella sonando más dulce —pero eres muy infantil. Abre la puerta.

Ron dudó. Afirmó el pomo de la puerta, pero se arrepintió en el acto.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas mañana— dijo de pronto. Hermione abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿Por qué? — exigió saber —Me tienes esperando aquí como menos veinte minutos y luego me dices que me vaya, sin siquiera dignarte a saludarme.

—Te saludé, te dije hola— se defendió él, con su tono infantil que la hacía enojarse hasta el punto de la exasperación. Sentía su cara arder de rabia —Hermione, no querrás ver como estoy.

—¿Qué se supone que…? ¿Cómo dices? — se interrumpió ella al percatarse de lo que él había dicho

—Que no me salió un hechizo mal— dijo él con los dientes apretados —Uno de los estúpidos inventos de George me ha dejado para la cagada, y estoy hecho un… ya en serio, mejor vete, vuelve cuando solucione esto.

—Pero Ron…no me obligues a… ¡_Arggh_!— Hermione gritó frustrada empuñó su varita y dijo "lo siento" antes de decir con seguridad —¡Alohomora!— la cerradura se abrió al instante y ella sin darle tiempo a Ron de volver a cerrarla o siquiera de tomar su varita, empujó de la puerta y entró —Sé que es invadir tu espacio, pero me tienes harta— dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza de un portazo. Ron se había girado y le daba la espalda, pero ella pudo notar lo que tenía. Incluso de espalda se notaba lo que a Ron le había pasado. Sus –ahora muy rojas– orejas estaban más grandes de lo normal, probablemente mucho más.

—Oh, mi amor...— dijo con ternura tomándole de los hombros para girarlo, pero él se resistió —Oh, vamos. Voltéate— Ron se giró con la vista aún puesta en sus pies, y toda su cara tan roja como sus enormes orejas, tan grandes como el largo de su cara, e hinchadas. Ahora entendía por qué las risas de George, y porqué no le había contado a Ginny.

Ella se hubiese reído de no haberlo visto tan afectado y triste. Ron escondió rápido la cara en el cuello de Hermione, lo abrazó sintiendo como chocaba una de sus tibias orejas con su mentón.

—Mira estas atrocidades— dijo cabizbajo.

—Sí, las veo— dijo ella sobándole la espalda —pero no es tan terrible como para tenerme puerta afuera todo este rato— Ron la fulminó con su mirada azul, deprimida.

—¿No es tan terrible? ¡Hasta son pesadas!— dijo enojado mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

—Ya lo solucionaremos— dijo calmándolo, sentada junto a él.

—Sí, estuve aunque no lo creas, leyendo uno libro de hechizos y no encontré nada.

—¿Probaste un _reducio_?— le preguntó ella con amor, mientras le acariciaba una de sus piernas.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero nada funciona— dijo entre molesto por la pregunta de la chica y amargado por su fortuna.

—¿Y George dijo cuánto tardaría?— preguntó ella, dudando.

—No tiene idea, no ha encontrado aún la forma de revertirlo. Era un ensayo... no debería haber comido ese chocolate, pero es que no sabía que era de las bromas, lo confundí— dijo golpeándose la frente sintiéndose estúpido. A ella le pareció la imagen más tierna de su vida. Ron, con toda su carita roja y unas orejas enormes de Dumbo dándose golpecitos de reprimenda.

—¿Habrá que esperar? — propuso ella, pero sonó como una pregunta.

—Supongo— respondió él, resoplando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ron saltó de la cama y ella miró hacia el hueco de la puerta. Ginny, con la cara desfigurada por la sorpresa y el pelo revuelto por la corretera que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta la habitación de su hermano comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja. Hasta que estalló en carcajadas, un sonido que a Hermione le irritó hasta la última célula.

—¡Oh vete a reír a otro lado! — gritó Ron. Hermione se levantó de la cama, fulminó a Ginny y sus carcajadas y cerró con suavidad la puerta, empujando a su cuñada fuera de la habitación. Ginny se reía demasiado fuerte, pero pronto sus carcajadas fueron disminuyendo y se escuchó su grito mientras bajaba la escalera a saltos. "George, préstame tu lechuza. ¡Necesito escribir a Harry!" Y más risas por parte de ambos.

Hermione se giró hacia Ron que tenía sus manos apretadas entre sus piernas y miraba el suelo. Caminó hasta él y rodeó su cuello, sintiendo las orejas calientes sobre sus antebrazos. El estar tan cerca lo obligó a levantar la vista y mirarla. Ella depositó un beso en los labios de Ron, que no le correspondió como siempre.

—Ya se pasará— le sonrió ella —a cualquiera podría haberle pasado.

—Sí, pero todas las tonterías me pasan a mí— dijo él —y ahora luzco como un maldito burro.

—No maldigas— le corrigió ella mientras con sus dedos peinaba las cejas pelirrojas de Ron, en forma de caricia. Él cerró los ojos —Luces… como un burro muy tiernito— dijo ella, soltando una risita y dándole otro beso corto en los labios. Ron se rió primero y luego la miró confundido.

—No me veo tierno, luzco estúpido— dijo con menos amargura en su voz. Ella volvió a besarlo, a ver si conseguía borrar por completo la tristeza con sus besos.

—Luce como un accidente, pero muy tierno— se rió

—No saldré hasta que se pase esto.

—¿Y planeabas no verme sin saber cuánto tiempo podría tardar? Suerte que soy una imprudente— dijo ella volviendo a sonreír, y consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada de Ron.

—Suerte que eres una imprudente— concordó él. Mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Hermione sonrió al sentir sus manos grandes aprisionando su cintura, él junto sus piernas para crearle un asiento y gustosa se sentó sobre él, con sus piernas colgando de un costado de Ron.

—Te quiero, Ron— le dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello. Sintió la risa de él en la garganta debajo de sus labios.

—¿Aunque sea así de horrendo? — dijo consiguiendo llenar aún más el corazón de Hermione de ternura. Ella le tomó por las mejillas.

—Orejón, feo y hasta con cola de cerdito te querría igual— y acercando su rostro hasta su boca le besó de lleno en los labios, sintiendo como una sonrisa se escapaba de la boca de Ron.

—Cuando te pongas gorda, también te voy a querer— dijo él cuando terminaron el beso. Ella le miró ceñuda.

—¿Por qué tendría que ponerme gorda?— dijo sonando alterada. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que una vez que hayas dado a luz a mi décimo hijo no tendrás el mismo cuerpo— comentó de forma seria, como si estuviese diciendo algo muy sensato.

—¿Diez? ¿Qué me crees… una máquina?— dijo riendo mientras volvía a llenarle la cara de besos. Ron la tomó de la cintura y la empujó para acomodarla más en la cama.

—¿Y qué tú no me ves? Las orejas no son lo único grande que…—

—¡Shhh! — siseó ella, sin sentirse ni una pizca avergonzada, sino ahogada por una carcajada. Él rió con ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella odiaba las cosquillas y se desesperaba cuando él se las hacía en los lugares precisos, en los que no fallaba ni una sola vez. Le dio suaves palmetazos para que dejara de torturarla, mientras reía sin control hasta asomársele lágrimas de los ojos.

Ron acabó con su maniática sesión de cosquillas y calló su risa besándola en los labios. Hermione aún se reía y cuando él se separó pudo secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

Ron se acomodó en la cama y ella hizo lo propio a su lado. Se acercó a él para besarlo y sintió como una de sus enormes orejas chocaba con su cara, y aunque quiso evitarlo se volvió a reír. Él la miró ceñudo y dejó de abrazarla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh Ron, no otra vez— pero el pelirrojo volteó la cara hacia la ventana, apartando la mirada lejos de ella mientras continuaba cruzado de brazos. Ella sintió el impulso de reír nuevamente galopándose en su garganta cuando observó el gracioso perfil de Ron, que la ignoraba olímpicamente —Ya se te pasará – dijo para animarlo —Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche…— agregó con voz suave. Él entonces, tal como ella imaginó, volteó su rostro rojo a mirarla. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Eso significa aquí y no en la habitación de Ginny?— preguntó mientras su boca se curvaba ligeramente en una sonrisa.

—Oficialmente me quedaré en la pieza de Ginny— dijo mirándolo divertida, entonces después se acercó a él y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su boca susurró de manera coqueta —pero siempre puedo escabullirme de noche, ya sabes— Ron sonrió abiertamente antes de atraparla por la cintura y besarla con pasión contenida.

—¿Querrías venir aunque parezca un maldito elefante? — le dijo él con ternura en su voz, viendo como Hermione lo miraba aún de forma provocativa. Él no podía imaginarse a una mujer deseándolo con el aspecto que tenía. Hermione era demasiado rara de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, has prometido que las orejas no es lo único que vale la pena ¿o no?— y tuvo que reírse de la broma de su novia antes de abrazarla y besarla como un loco muy enamorado. Hermione era capaz de subirle el ánimo cuando nadie podía, era capaz de quererlo cuando ni el mismo se quería y podía hacerlo reír cuando lo único que deseaba era salir a lanzar maldiciones a cualquier cosa que se le pasara por delante. ¿Podía quererla más?

—Claro, y podríamos empezar con el primero de los diez ¿qué opinas? —le dijo besándola divertido en el cuello. Hermione soltó otra risita.

—No, Ron, no sabemos los efectos de esa cosa que tienes— dijo seriamente, y él por un segundo no entendió a lo que se refería —Esperemos a que se te pase, no pienso parir diez elefantitos

Y aunque quiso enojarse con ella otra vez, no pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! <strong>


End file.
